Conventional wood framing typically involves pre-building walls on a cement or wood subfloor and then manually lifting the walls up and securing with bracing, nails, and/or anchor bolts attached to a concrete slab. Depending on the size of the building, the pre-built walls may need to be lifted and set into place in sections. Once the walls are lifted and set into place on the bottom plate, it is securely braced from numerous angles to ensure it does not collapse or fall due to winds. Without the assistance of heavy equipment, such as a forklift or a crane, the process of lifting and setting pre-built walls is dangerous due to the weight and instability of the walls.
Once the walls are set and braced, heavy equipment, such as a crane, is used to set trusses on top of the walls. The truss is lifted over the walls and maneuvered into place, requiring many workers. The process can be a dangerous, time consuming, and expensive process.